


Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go

by fleeting_fantasy



Series: Lucifer/Reader [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: All the cuddles, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No beta we die like lilith, POV Second Person, Potential Spoilers, Sleepy Cuddles, innuendos, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: Who said demons couldn't be gentle, intimate beings?A collection of fluffy demon cuddling, featuring the Obey Me! boys, because they deserve some affection.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Lucifer/Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855165
Comments: 24
Kudos: 434





	Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go

Sighing softly, you stare at the ceiling of the bedroom you were given as part of your accommodations for being an exchange student at RAD. It wasn’t as if it was bad or uncomfortable in any way, you just… couldn’t fall asleep. You aren’t sure why, but no matter what you did, how you tossed and turned, tried to make yourself sleepy, nothing worked. You would get an hour in at most, only to be rudely awakened by the forces of nature, seeming intent on torturing you. Was it even worth it to try and sleep again? You turn over, reaching for your D.D.D and winced as the bright screen blinded you for a moment. It’s really late. You doubt anyone would be up— 

Except for Lucifer. 

A soft smile rose to your lips as you wonder if he was still working, this late into the night. It’s certainly possible. Maybe paying him a visit would help you relax enough to sleep; he definitely had that sort of effect on you, always making you feel welcome and warm, so long as you don’t push any of his boundaries. 

You stand, careful to not trip over your own two feet as you make your way to Lucifer’s room, smiling in satisfaction as you see the light is still on. You ponder for a moment if it would be wise to scold him about staying up so late to do endless work. Maybe just a little. You’re distracting enough, so regardless, you’re sure he’ll take some kind of a break. You gently rap on his door, standing a little too close to hear if anything came from inside, and after a moment, you hear the gentle “Come in,” you expected. 

Lucifer looks rather miserable, sitting on his velvet couch surrounded by paperwork you were sure Diavolo handed him last minute, a deep crease between his brows and his coat messily scattered next to him. He was drinking, you notice, a nearly-empty whiskey glass to his right alongside an open bottle of Demonus. Regardless, as you enter his room, he offers you a gentle, tired smile. “What might you be doing up at this hour?” 

You make your way towards his side, sitting next to him and laughing for a moment. “I could ask you the same thing, you know,” you lean forward and take a look at all of his paperwork. Some of them are in languages and scripts you’ve never seen before, but either way, there's a lot of it. 

“My work as the Vice President is never over,” Lucifer says as he reaches for his glass, a sigh escaping his lips and the crease between his brow finally lessening. He finishes his drink before looking back at you, crimson gaze still gentle. Sometimes you wonder how those same eyes could also harbor so much fury, despite being on the receiving end of it a few times. “You still haven’t answered me.” 

“I couldn’t sleep,” you tell him honestly, “I thought spending some time with you would help me a little.” 

“Is that so?” 

You watch Lucifer set down his glass and roll up his sleeves, before finding yourself being hoisted up as if you weighed nothing and set on top of his lap, facing and straddling him. Your face heats up at the close, intimate contact. “Wh—”

“If this isn’t to your liking, all you have to do is say something,” Lucifer whispers, reaching over and grabbing his cloak before wrapping it around your shoulders. It’s large and warm, and smells heavily of his cologne, immediately relaxing you. “It should be fine to stop here for tonight. Let’s relax.” 

You can smell the tint of alcohol in his breath as he speaks— perhaps he was a bit tipsy, knowing he tended to get rather affectionate when he was. The position you’re in is a bit embarrassing, but you couldn’t deny how comfortable it was. Heat rises to your cheeks as you relax, burying your face in the crook of his neck and breathing in, being reminded (it isn’t as if you needed to be) of how much you care for him. Who would’ve thought that you’d be cuddling one of the most powerful demons in existence? 

Lucifer’s hand rests on your thigh while the other circles around your waist, holding you close to him. He finally lets himself unwind, his head falling on top of yours and leather-clad fingers tracing incomprehensible patterns on your skin. He could barely remember the last time he properly slept. It must’ve been over a week by now. Lucifer yawns, his eyes heavy, every last drop of resistance leaving his body. He deserves some rest after all the madness Diavolo and his brothers had put him up to recently, though with you in his arms, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

You rock yourself a little in his lap, nails lazily running up and down Lucifer’s clothed back, sleep imminent for the both of you. “Luci,” you coo, only continuing when you hear a soft grunt in acknowledgement, “I’m so happy you’re here with me… thank you for everything you’ve done and everything you do…” You drift a bit, feeling his hands still. “I’d like to stay here tonight. I won’t let you object anyways, since you’d just go back to work.” You feel a grumble of laughter bubble up in his throat and smile against his skin. You lift up your head and cup his face with one hand, kissing his cheek. “Goodnight, Lucifer.” 

“You’re,” he yawns once again, the exhaustion overwhelming, “very lucky that I’m far too tired to demand more kisses from you.” Lucifer laughs breathily, barely able to open an eye to watch you, but he’s fine with that, for now at least. “Ever the strange human… though I imagine you grow weary of such a name.” He hums thoughtfully, his head was still buzzing from the Demonus. “Goodnight, my dear, sweet dreams,” he whispers, kissing the top of your head and smiling as he felt you curl up a little closer to him. 

* * *

It’s been a long time since the two of you slept as well as you did.

You wake up first, surprisingly, finding yourself cuddled closely on top of Lucifer’s chest, his legs tangled with yours, arms secure around your figure, keeping you there. You wonder if he was aching, considering you slept on top of him and on the couch, despite the fact that he was a demon, so maybe you don’t need to worry. You lift your head, shimmying a little closer, and rest it on your folded arms. 

Lucifer looks so peaceful when he’s asleep, his brief moment of respite making you remember just how incredible of a being he was. You gently brush away some of his messy bedhead from his face, a grin on your face. Maybe you’d brag a little to Mammon, but any mention of you having slept with his brother would likely set the Avatar of Greed into a fit. You didn’t notice Lucifer stirring ever-so-slightly, far too caught up in your own daydream.

“And what are you so giddy for this early in the morning?” he asks, voice gruff, surprising you. 

“Ah—! Lucifer, well, I just…” You fumble over your words, taken aback by his playful smirk and half-lidded eyes, clearly half-asleep, but still teasing you. “I just thought of how funny it would be to see you get embarrassed for being late to class today.” 

Lucifer laughs heartily, something you didn’t expect, but are so grateful for. He turns you two over so you’re both laying on the couch, with you trapped between the backrest and his chest. “Then I suppose neither of us are going to class today.” 

“Seriously?” you gawk at him, “You’re going to cut class?” 

“It isn’t a crime,” he cups your cheek, rubbing his thumb across it gently. “I think we deserve it.” Lucifer leans in close to you and presses a kiss to your forehead all the way down to your jaw, making sure to just barely skip over your lips. “I won’t let you object,” Lucifer quotes, satisfied with the way you scrunch your face at his onslaught of kisses. “I could very well render you useless for the day.” 

You press against his chest forcefully as you shake your head, face turning scarlet, though you did have to admit, you wish he kissed you properly. “Nope! No need for that, thank you!” 

“Then we’ll rest a little more. I might have to convince you to sleep with me every night, considering how great of an aid you are.” Lucifer comments, his eyes closing as he shifts a little, this time burying his face in the crook of your neck. “I can relax completely when I’m with you. It’s refreshing.” 

“I’m happy to hear that,” you mumble, a tad bit embarrassed. Your fingers began to lazily comb through his dark locks, feeling his grip on you loosen. “Hey, Luci?” 

“Mm?” 

“I love you,” you smile as he lifts his face from your chest, surprised to hear your casual declaration. 

He leans up and brushes his lips against yours, only for a moment. There would be more time for him to kiss you until you were seeing stars. But for now, that would do. He settles himself back into that comfortable position and holds you a little closer, a little tighter, as if he were going to lose you if he didn’t. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Mammon is up next! I'll be going in the order of the brothers. Let me know if there's a specific cuddling scene you want to see with a specific brother!


End file.
